


Thoughts Before Dying

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what you think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Before Dying

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack sagged against the wall, blood staining his uniform. The blast had hit him just the left of center and he was in more pain than he could remember. Teal'c and Carter knelt next to him, Carter applying what pressure she could with the field bandage, but, it too, was quickly turning red with the colonel's life force. 

"Sir..." 

"Carter," O'Neill managed, looking at the other two members of SG-1. "Go find Daniel." Pain shot through his body at that moment, causing Jack to cough. A thin trickle of blood slipped past his lips and ran down his chin. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. 

"But, sir..." 

When the worst of it was over, he glared at his second in command. "Carter, I'll be fine. Just go." 

He watched at Teal'c and Carter exchanged worried glances. However, they stood up to comply with their CO's orders. 

"We'll be back as quickly as possible, sir." 

Jack only had enough energy to nod his head as he watched SG-1 leave. 

//Find Danny, you guys. Please.// 

Jack slumped against the wall, feeling the blood slowly saturate the field dressing and the surrounding clothing. He knew that the wound was bad, but, he wasn't worried. Once Danny got back, things would be better. 

He closed his eyes; breath shallow, thoughts spinning out of control. //C'mon Danny, where'd you go off to this time? I need you, Danny. Need you bad. Oh, god, it hurts so much. I haven't felt this bad since the mess hall's special 'Meatloaf Surprise'. God, Danny. I need you. It'll feel better when you get here, I know it.// In his mind's eye, Jack imagined Daniel running down the corridor, skidding to halt next to him. //Hey, Danny. I knew you'd get here. Where'd you go?... Oh, another rock to study, eh?... That's okay. I'm sure it was important. Don't worry. ... I knew it'd be better once you got here.// His 'mind-Daniel' stroked his forehead, tenderly running a finger down Jack's sweat sheened face. //Feels good, Danny. See? The pain's already gone. Thank you.// 

Jack slid further down the wall; his head and neck at an odd angle, being the only thing holding him up. Blood stained the wall behind him, marking a trail down the wall where he had slid. Shooting could be heard in the distance throughout the ship, but Jack was aware of nothing. He was living entirely and completely in his head, where the pain of his wound could not reach him. 

//Hey, Danny, don't look so worried. It's just a scratch. I've had worse. Yeah, you, too, I know. And, we've made it out each time, too. ... What?... Sure, if you want. I think Hammond owes us a few weeks. ... Anywhere you want, Danny. I'm just along for the ride. ... Huh?... Yeah, love you, too.// 

A flare of pain shot through the colonel's body, jolting him from his dream. He jerked and spasmed as the pain rolled through him, causing him to finish the slide to the ground; his body at an odd angle: His legs lay stretched out in front of him as the rest of him curved against the wall. The fight for living almost gone, Jack closed his eyes to talk to Daniel one last time. 

//Danny, I'm sorry. I tried to stay and wait for you, but, my damned body wouldn't cooperate. You know I would have done anything to hang on longer. 'The mind is willing' and all that... Believe me when I say that I tried my damnedest. Ya gotta know that we were together at the end, even if it wasn't in body. Our souls and hearts were together. My thoughts and love were with you. That's enough for me. Though, it woulda been nice to feel you touch me one last time. But, you're here, in my heart, and that's all that matters, Danny. I tried to wait, Danny. I'm sorry.// 

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered in his sleep. 

"I'm not, Jack," Daniel whispered in Jack's ear. "We're together and you're going to be okay." Daniel leaned forward and kissed the fingers of the hand he was holding. Reaching up and leaning closer, he kissed Jack's forehead, cheek, and chin, before lightly kissing the unconscious man gently on the lips. He didn't care who, in the infirmary, was watching. His lover was going to be all right. 

And *that* was all that mattered. 

Finis


End file.
